kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 15. Million Dollar Baby
Teaser Tsukimi, Kuranosuke and the Amars make and sell numerous Clara dolls at the flea market. Meanwhile, Sugimoto learns that Inari is blackmailing Shuu in order to seal the development deal. Kuranosuke walks in on Tsukimi during an awkward moment. Summary Tsukimi is more than a little dumbfounded that a Stylish girl paid money for something she made. In the café, Sugimoto sympathizes with Shuu that he's about to get his girlfriend vetted. He asked Hanamori for her name, but he doesn't know it. Sugimoto realizes that this shouldn't be a surprise. When he asks for a description, all he gets is "beautiful and sexy." So Sugimoto asks him to draw a picture—it's terrible. Proving he knows Hanamori very well, Sugimoto asks him to draw an S-class Benz. The drawing comes out detailed and with straight lines. Sugimoto shrugs it all off and states he'll start tailing Shuu that day, giving Hanamori the last of his food. At the flea market, Jiji is assigned to cut cloth; Banba is assigned to remove buttons; Mayaya is assigned to take the stuffing out of the stuffed animals; Tsukimi is told to teach Chieko how to make the teru-teru-bozu dolls while she does the final quality check. Hearing Tsukimi's name makes the Amars react, and they look around, asking where she is. Kuranosuke is unimpressed and points her out. The Amars are all stunned and a bit ashamed. Jiji apologizes, and Mayaya takes it to another level with her over the top apology and explanation of evil thoughts she'd had before realizing the pretty girl is Tsukimi. Kuranosuke pushes Tsukimi to pay attention to which rags she grabs to use to make the jellyfish dolls, as textiles are important. He goes digging and comes up with a frilly white shirt and holds it in front of Tsukimi. The frills on the shirt immediately conjure up for Tsukimi the memory of her mother taking her to the aquarium. She stares at the shirt as though entranced and murmurs, "Jellyfish ruffles." Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 3 Chapter 15, Page 75 Inari gets on an elevator with Shuu, Keiichiro Koibuchi, while Sugimoto watches from a distance. Inari shuffles closer to Shuu and opens up her phone so that only he can see the wallpaper. Shuu immediately gets tense. At the next floor, Inari gets off while Shuu makes an excuse to his father about needing the bathroom. Keiichiro immediately clues in that Inari is "the woman." Out in the hall, Shuu asks Inari why she's doing this. Inari ignores the question and demands that he buy her and drink that night at the bar at her apartment building. When Shuu asks what she'll do if he refuses, Inari answers that she'll post the picture of the two of them to a blog for female land developers. Shuu reminds her that blackmail is a crime, and Inari answers that she's a woman who will do anything to get what she wants. "I assume that what you want," Shuu says pointedly, "is an arrangement with my father to move the Amamizu development ahead." Inari smiles and turns away. "We'll discuss that tonight, too. I'll be waiting." She walks away and once she's out of earshot, cheers herself. "It's all set!"Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 3 Chapter 15, Page 79 Sugimoto is there snapping pictures. The Amars all help with the Clara teru-teru-bozu and every single one made gets sold. Chieko can accurately use a sewing needle at speed, impressing Kuranosuke. Tsukimi is in a rush of inspiration, matching all the rags to various jellyfish types. The Amars immediately want to take the money to go buy meat, but Kuranosuke stops them, and makes them save it for a fund to purchase Amamizukan. Upstairs in her room, Tsukimi is recalling that her mother said she'd make her a wedding dress just like the sanderia malayensis. She wonders what kind of dress her mother would have made if she were still alive. Pulling the white sheet off her bed, Tsukimi drapes herself in it and stares off in the distance. Kuranosuke bursts into her room at that moment, looking for her, and stops short at the sight. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * Trivia * The chapter title comes from the 2004 movie of the same name. References Category:Manga Category:Volume 3